A Little Gift That is Not to be Kept Hidden
by sjt1988
Summary: Something is going on with Ron and Hermione, but no one knows. Is it going to come out or be a secert forever. Will they tell each other how they feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in the Weasley's kitchen, watching Ron, who is sitting across from me talking to Harry. I don't know what they are talking about, but it seems serious. George and Percy are sitting next to them, George was holding five month old Fred and Percy had his year old daughter, Molly. Fleur and Audrey were trying to help Molly at the stove. Angelina and Ginny were talking about Quidditch. James was sleeping in his mother's arms. Bill and Arthur were talking about Goblins relation; Bill was trying to get Louis to sleep. Teddy and Victoire were playing outside on this warm September day. Dominique was sleeping in the sitting room. Everyone was here to celebrate my birthday.

Ron gives me a look from across the table. I could feel my insides melt. I could never tell him that I love him. All I'm to Ron is friends with benefits. We would sleep together a couple times a week. There was never any time to tell him how I felt after the war because things kept happening. We had Fred's funeral and Ron was hurt about losing his brother. I went to Australia to get my parents, but they loved it there that they stayed there after I returned their memories. When I got back, I went back to school to finish my last year. When I came to the Burrow for Christmas with Ginny, Ron and Harry were gone. I thought I could talk to him then. I was jealous of Ginny at the time; Harry was sending letters and presents through the year. During that time I got one letter from Ron, telling me that he was okay and not to worry.

The next time I saw him, he had changed. I felt like I couldn't talk to him. We never got a change to talk about the kiss that took place during the war. He wasn't the same fun-loving Ron I knew. There was no sparkle in his eyes. I couldn't bring up the kiss. We got into an easy friendship, I knew it was never going to be the same.

A few years ago at Harry and Ginny's wedding, Ron and I were having a great time. We dance almost every dance together. We sent Harry and Ginny on their honeymoon, everyone was leaving and Ron said that he would see me home. I didn't say anything because I wanted it.

When we got to my door, I lean up and kissed him to thank him for bringing me home. He turned his head my lips touched his. I threw my arms around his neck; he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kicked the door closed with his foot while I was unbuttoning his robes. They fell on the floor; the top of my dress was coming undone. We slowly lose the clothes before we made it to the bedroom.

When we enter my room the only thing Ron had on was his boxers. I could felt how much he wanted me through them. He threw me on the bed after taking off my bra and knickers. Before Ron took off his boxers, he closed the door. He jumped right in bed naked as the day he was born. He was ready for anything that came that night. He climbed over me and kissed me. The next couple of hours all I remember were the multiple orgasms I had. By the time I got to sleep, I could not move a muscle. Ron took me in his arms and we slept the rest of the day away.

The next morning, Ron was gone; there was a note on the pillow saying that we should keep this between us. I grab the pillow and it smells of him. It was hard looking at him the next couple of weeks without thinking of that night. His hands and lips all over my body. He finally corner me one day after dinner at the Burrow and told me I should stop looking at him like I want to eat him up. I told him the same thing, he decides there was only one way to solve this. We went back to my place before we jumped each other in his mother's kitchen.

We came to an agreement that while we were shagging each other it we will not see other people. We thought it would end in a couple of months, but it's been three years and we are still at it. It has been a hard secret to keep from his family. Even those I think Ginny knows something are going on with me.

"Hermione," Ginny voice broke my thoughts. "Are you seeing anybody?" She asked trying not to wake up James.

Yeah I'm sleeping with your brother, but I didn't say that. "Yeah," Everyone smiled. "But he is muggle. One of my parents' friend's son." I don't know how many times I told this lie.

"Is this the same guy you told me about a few years ago." Ginny asked. I nodded. "When are we going to meet him?"

"Um…" You already know him; he is sitting across from you. "He doesn't know that I am a witch."

"You been with him for three years and he still doesn't know you're a witch." Angelina gasped. Everyone had stopped their conversation to look at Ginny and I.

"Yeah, we are taking it slow." I said trying not to look at Ron.

"How slow are you going?" George asked.

Well I'm sleeping with your brother and I don't know how he feels about me, so we are just sleeping together. So I decided to tell them that. "We're get sleeping together." That shut everyone up. No body said anything and went back to their conversations.

Molly brought out dinner and something didn't agree with me. I made my excuses and went to the bathroom. I empty out everything in my stomach. I sat on the floor until my stomach was settle. I went back to the table and took my seat between Ginny and Fleur. Ginny handed me a plate of chicken.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." I told her, passing the plate to Fleur who was making a plate for Victorie. Ginny nodded. Dinner passed quickly with talking and laughing.

After dinner we went to the sitting room for everyone to give me his or her presents. Everyone gave me something but Ron. All I got was a card; it told me that my birthday present was coming later. Everyone yelled at Ron and told him he should know when my birthday was. Ron just laughed it off. Everyone left soon after that.

Later that night I was reading a report for work, when I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was when I open the door. Ron was standing in the doorway with one of his half smiles. He grabbed me in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Hermione." Ron said in my hair. He let me go and walked in. I closed the door. "So I'm a muggle." I nodded. "So, I'm good."

I made my way over to him. "You're not good. You're great." I wrap my arms around him.

"I think it's time for your birthday present." Ron picked me and carried me to my room.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Ron gone, I knew he would be. I wanted to lie in bed all morning, but my stomach had other ideas. I spent most of the morning in the bathroom, so I owl work telling them I would not be coming in.

I was in the bathroom when I heard the floo. "Hermione, are you here!" Ginny yelled through the flat.

"In the bathroom." I yelled. I heard Ginny walk down the hall.

"Wow, what happen in your room? Was Mr. Muggle here last night?" Ginny said from the doorway. I give her a look asking her what she was doing here. "Harry told me you were not at work today. I came over to see if you were okay."

The next time I see Harry, I'm going to kill him. "I just have a stomach bug that all." I said. I got up and follow Ginny out to the sitting room, where James was sleeping.

"Hermione was your last period?" Ginny asked.

I gave her a questionable look. "Um…" I went to look at my calendar I kept in a drawer and saw when my last period was. I turn to Ginny. "Why?"

"You could be pregnant?" Ginny stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"I can't be, we been very careful." I said.

"Harry and I were careful, now we have James." Ginny took a seat on the couch.

"I'll have to get a test." I ran around the flat looking for my purse.

"I got one right here." Ginny took out a brown paper bag and shook it in front of me.

"How did you know?" I questioned her.

"From last night and I know you would never call in, so I grabbed one on my way over." I grab the bag from her and made my way to the bathroom.

I follow the direction on the box. I sat on the toilet and waited until it was done. What was I going to do if I was pregnant? Do I want this baby? I thought about it for two seconds, I was going to keep it, even if Ron doesn't. Now how am I going to tell Ron that I'm going to have a baby? How will we tell our families that we are going to have a baby together? They would know that we been sleeping together. I put my hands on my stomach, there could be al life growing in there.

After five minutes or what felt like forever, I looked at the test and it was positive. I was going to have a baby, a little redhead child that looked like Ron. I picked up the test and walked in the sitting room, Ginny was changing James. She looked up when I enter the room.

"I'm going to have a baby." I said. I fell in the chair by the fireplace.

"Are you going to tell the father?" Ginny asked as she put James down.

"I have too." I said. I put my head in my hands.

"Hermione, you know Harry and I will be there for you." I looked through my hands to see Ginny kneeling in front of me.

"I know. I don't know how the father is going to react to this." I said.

"Do you want me to go with you." Ginny asked. I knew she was dying to meet him.

"No, you are not going to meet him." I smiled.

Ginny smiled. "I tried." Ginny got up and went to get James. "Tell me how it goes." She picked up the diaper bag. "Oh, I brought my midwife's card." She handed me the card.

"Thank you." I put the card down.

"No problem. I got to go." She picked up James' carrier and left through the floo.

I made an appointment with Ginny's midwife. I decide I would take the train to Ron's flat. I needed to think about what I was going to say to Ron. I didn't know how Ron was going to take this. I was at Ron's flat before I knew it.

I looked at the number on the door before I knocked. Ron's roommate answers the door. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hey, Sam is Ron here." Sam let me in the flat.

"Yeah." Sam closed the door. "Ron! Hermione is here." Sam went to his room. Ron came out a few minutes later.

"Hermione, what are you doing here." Ron asked. When I saw Ron's face, I burst into tears. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

"I'm…" I took a breath. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron POV

How did this happen?

"Well, Ronald when two people get together and have sex." I most have said that out loud. "Sometime it can result in a baby." Hermione was still talking.

"Hermione stop." I looked into her big brown. "Hermione, that not what I meant at all." I took her face in my hands. "I meant how did this happen?" I place a hand on her stomach.

I loved the kiss that she gave me in the Room of Requirement. When I saw my brother's dead body fall on the floor, I felt lost. I could not talk to Hermione about the kiss. I spent most of the time in my room after the funeral, by the time I came out Hermione was at Australia with her parents. When Hermione got back she went straight back to Hogwarts without a word to me. Harry and I got accepted into the Auror Department training. We were going to be gone for the next year and a half. I sent Hermione a letter to tell her I was okay. When I got home it felt like things had changed between us. We were just friends.

After Harry and Ginny's wedding, when I dropped her off, I took advantage of her kiss goodbye. When she lean up to kiss me on the cheek, I turn my head to catch her lips and it felt amazing. After she threw her arms around me and led into her flat. The next morning before Hermione woke I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Her hair was fan out against the pillow, the sheet covering just above her breasts. She looked so beautiful, I didn't want her to wake and regret what we did together. I got out of bed slowly without waking her and I found paper and a pen in the drawer in the table next to the bed. I wrote her a note and put my clothes back on. I left as quietly as I left the bed.

The next two weeks, all I could think about was how Hermione felt under me. Every dinner at my mother's Hermione would look at me and all I saw was her naked. Her flush skin after we were done. Her lips all plump from all the kisses I gave her. I could not take it anymore I corner after dinner one day and told her that I could not take it anymore. We quickly made it back to her place.

Every morning after we were together, I would leave because I didn't want to look into those big brown eyes and tell her that I love her. I didn't want to see her smile and tell me that she didn't love me. Then it would be awkward and we would never speak again. I like having this friendship with Hermione. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So every morning for the last three years, I would leave before Hermione would wake up.

Now we are going to have a baby. A little redhead with the biggest brown eyes ever. This baby was going to have both Hermione and me in it. How are we going to raise this baby together? I want to be there for everything from the morning sickness to the three in the morning feedings. I want to see it first steps. I think we should take the next step in our relationship. I really love Hermione. There was only one thing to do.

"Marry me, Hermione." I grabbed her hands. I looked into her eyes and begged. "Please."

Hermione let go of my hands. She took my head in her hands. "Ron, I'm not going to marry you because we are going to have a baby together." She kissed me.

"No, I don't want to marry you because of the baby." I wrap my arm around her waist. "I want to marry you because I love you and I want to spend rest of my life with you."

There were tears in her eyes. "You love me." I nodded. "Do you really love me?" Hermione asked.

"I love you since I was fourteen and we had that fight after the Yule Ball. Your tears pulled at my heartstrings and I knew then that I was never going to be the same. I treasured the time we would alone together without Harry. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Marry me and let me show how much I love you."

Tears were falling down her face. "Yes. I'll marry you. I love you, too." She pressed her lips against mine.

I broke the kiss after a few seconds (minutes). "Lets do it now. I have a friend who came marry us now." I smiled.

"Ron, don't you want your family there when we get married or my family?" Hermione asked with her arms around me.

"Hermione, have you meant my mother." Hermione looked at me questionably. "First we tell her that we are going to have a baby. She going to ask how, when we have not been dating. We tell her that we been sleeping together. My mother's head would explode and she would yell at us to get married." There was a smile on Hermione face. "So we can get married and tell my mother that we are married and pregnant in a month or two. Or we could tell them when the baby is born. Then she will be happy and won't ask questions."

Hermione laughed. "All right. Let's do this." We left soon after that. I grabbed Hermione's hand and disapparted. We arrive at my friend's house. I knocked on the door and it was shortly open by my friend.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" David asked. He looked from me to Hermione.

"I need you to marry us." I said. David smiled and led us into his house. He opens a door and we went in the sitting room. David gave me a look. "Oh, David this is Hermione. Hermione this is my friend David." They greeted each other.

"I'll be right back." He left us for a few minutes. He returns with his wife and some paper. "My wife here will be here as a witness and I'm going to need you to sign these papers to give to the ministry." We nodded agreement.

David took out his wand. "I need you put your hands together." Hermione and I put our hands together and smile at each other. David smiled at us. "Ronald, do you take Hermione as your wife?"

"I do." I looked into Hermione's eyes. David did some wand work.

"Hermione, do you take Ronald as your husband?" David asked.

"I do." Hermione whispered. David did another wand movement.

"Rings." David asked.

I took off my Auror ring. "This is the only ring I have right now." I put the ring on her finger. "I'll get you a better ring later." I whisper in her ear.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." David said. I lean down and kissed the bride. I married Hermione in my jeans and tee shirts and Hermione in her old jumper and jeans. I am married to the woman of my dreams. We sign the papers and left David's house.

"Do you want to go somewhere for our wedding dinner?" I asked because I was hungry.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

"I know this great little place." I grab Hermione and disapparted. We ended up at this Ma and Pa restaurant.

After we were seated. "Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I took a drink of water.

"Why do we keep our relationship a secret?" Hermione asked. Before I could say anything the waitress came up and asked us what we wanted. We order our food.

After the waitress left I took a drink before I answer her. "I thought this was what you wanted." I said.

Hermione looked shocked. "I thought that what you wanted because you leave every morning before I would wake up. Why did you leave in the morning?" Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Because if I saw you and I would tell you that I love you. I thought that you would…tell me that you didn't love me and everything would be awkward." I turned away from her; I didn't want her to patronizing me.

"Ron," She placed a hand on my arm. "Where did your Gryffindor bravery go?"

I gave her a faint smile. "I always lose it where you are concern."

Hermione gave a laugh. "So, what about that kiss during the war?" Hermione smiled.

I laughed. "Hermione it's been seven years, we are married and going to have a baby."

Our food had arrived. "Ron, we should have had this conversion then." Hermione took a bit of her food.

"We never found the time. When I came out mourning I wanted to talk to you but you were gone to Australia. So I waited for you to come back, when you came back you didn't say a word to me."

Hermione didn't look too happy. "You could have said something to me during that week. All I got is letter telling me not to worry about you. Everything I heard about you came from Harry to Ginny." There were tears in her eyes.

I leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sorry and I thought that kiss was amazing and every kiss since then." I kissed her one more time before I sat down again.

"Ron, do you want to go to my midwife's appointment tomorrow with me." Hermione changed the subject.

"I would love to." I smiled. "I'll meet you at your place tomorrow. What time should I be there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, why don't you move in with me."

"Oh." I could feel my face heat up. "Yeah, that would make sense." Hermione smiled. We finished our meal. I paid for the meal. "I'll meet you at your place." I left Hermione as I went back to my old place to get a few things. I get the rest of my things later.

* * *

The next day we were waiting in the Witches' Birthing Center. There were women in different stages of their pregnancy; some were reading pregnancy magazine. There were a few with their husbands. Hermione was sitting next to me reading a book. I was bored, so I picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. I flipped to the middle and there were the pregnancy stages. I made a face as I was looking at how the babies looked.

"Hermione Granger." A young woman called from the back hallway. Hermione and I got up and followed her to a back room. "Miss Granger, I need you to put this gown on and the midwife will be here in a minute." She gave Hermione the gown and left. Hermione went behind the curtain to change. I looked around the room and saw models of babies. Hermione came out and sat on the table.

"Ron can you please take a seat. You are making me nervous." I took a seat in the chair next to the table.

"Everything going to be okay." I patted her knee. "I'll be right here." Hermione nodded. We sat in silence until the midwife showed up.

"Hello, Ms. Granger." An older woman came in with a smile. "And who is this?" She asked.

Hermione smiled. "This is my husband, Ron Weasley. He is the father of my baby."

"Hello, Ron. I'm Lisa Thomas." I smiled at her. "Alright, Hermione we are going to cheek on you and the baby. Ms. Thomas ran her wand over Hermione. The next thing I saw was a green bubble. Ms. Thomas looked at the baby. "Everything looks great. You are six weeks along. This is your baby." She pointed to a little peanut. I grabbed Hermione hand.

"Hermione, we are going to have a baby." I saw tears in Hermione eyes.

"Alright Hermione I going to tell you something to do." Ms. Thomas told us something to do for a health baby. "Okay, I'll see you at your appointment which you should make your next appointment at the desk." We nodded and Ms. Thomas left for Hermione to change. We made our next appointment and left.

* * *

The next month, Hermione and I were sitting on our couch. Hermione was reading reports for work. I was reading the paper, "Hermione, guess who had a baby?"

"Who, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy had a boy and they named him Scorpius Hyperion. Isn't that a funny name." I laughed. "Who names their kid that?"

"I like that name. It's better then naming him Ronald Bilius Weasley, Jr." Hermione went back to her work.

"Hey, I like that name. It would be a cool name for a boy." I flipped through the paper. I came across the classifieds.

"Ron, we are not going to name our baby that." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think that we should move to a bigger place." I saw a few houses that would be prefect for us.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She still didn't look up.

"Well we are going to need a bedroom for the baby and this place only has one." I stated.

"Fine." Hermione said softly. I smiled because I found a four-bedroom house that would be great. A bedroom for us, one for the baby, and a guest bedroom for Hermione's parents when they came to England.

Knock. Knock.

Hermione and I looked at each other questionably. Who is knocking on our door? I got up and open the door to find Harry and Ginny standing there. Harry was holding James' carrier. "Where the Hell have you been? You missed four Sunday's dinners. And why are you here at Hermione's?" Ginny said in one breath.

"Harry, Ginny why don't you come in." I move out of the way to let them in. "Hermione, our two best friends are here." I yelled to Hermione.

"Ron, have not answered my questions." Ginny took James out of his carrier. She smiled at Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. The morning sickness is still here." Hermione smiled.

"Wait. Hermione is pregnant." Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry." Ginny said. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Who the father?" Harry said as I said. "I live here." While Harry and Ginny were gasping, "Would anyone like any tea."

"There is only one bedroom. Where do you…." Harry started to look like a fish. "You're the father."

"What happen to Mr. Muggle?" Ginny asked. Ginny started to point between Hermione and me. She stopped at Hermione. "You been sleeping with my brother for the past three years."

James started to whine, so Harry picked him up. "How did this happen?"

"It started at your wedding and ending with us moving out of here." I said. "Oh, and we are going to have a baby."

"Let's make some tea and you two explain." Harry said. Hermione went to get the tea. Harry, Ginny, and I took a seat in the sitting room. When Hermione came back, we told them everything.

"You are married. You didn't tell me or Harry that you are married." Ginny yelled. "Let me see the ring." She grabbed Hermione's hand and saw my Auror ring. Ginny looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to get her a better ring?"

"Yes, we been looking." I glance at Ginny. I looked at Harry. "Are you okay with all this? I know we are to be best friends, but have you meant my mother."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm just glad that you are together. It only took forever."

'Ha, Ha. Very funny, Harry." I said.

Harry turned to his wife. "Ginny, I think I win the bet."

"What bet!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron POV

After Harry told us about the bet that he made with my brothers, in which Hermione didn't kill Harry. Ginny told us we better make it to dinner on Sunday. Hermione and I decide that we would tell my family then because everyone would be there even Charlie. And we had to tell them before Harry and Ginny said something to them. I was a little worried my mother was going to lose her mind from us telling her about the marriage or that she was going to be a grandmother again.

After we told Harry and Ginny, I made Hermione go and see the house I found in the paper. She fell in love with it and couldn't wait until we moved in. We made an offer on the house and the owners accepted. She kept talking about was how she wanted to decorate the baby's room. I told her we could move in as we close on the house. I could not wait until we could make memories in our house.

Sunday was here before we knew it; I was scared about my family reaction to this. Hermione's parents all ready know and they were happy about becoming grandparents. They were going to come up in May to see their first grandchild. I took a seat to wait for Hermione, who was running around the boxes in our flat, looking for something for my mum.

"Ron, what are you doing sitting there? We have to be at your parents in five minutes." Hermione yelled at me. I saw her standing in front of the fireplace. I got up and grabbed the floo power. We flooed over and was hit with noise that I missed for the passed month.

"Ron, Hermione." We were in golfed by a hug from my mum. "Where have you two been?" She said as she let us go.

I gave her my smile that could get me out of anything. "Sorry, Mum."

She pointed her finger in my face. "Don't think you can use that smile on me, Ronald." I nodded my head. Then she smiled at us. "It good to see you here after a month. Come and see everybody." Mum led us to the sitting room were my brothers and their wives were sitting. Harry and Ginny were not here yet and some of the kids were outside playing. When everyone saw us they started yelling at us. I grabbed Hermione hand and made our way to sofa next to Dad.

He smiled at us. "Where have you two been?" He asked nicer then Mum.

"We been busy." Hermione answered Dad. Someone started to laugh. I took a look around to find George is the one laughing.

"Is that your story?" George asked.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth.

"There something more going on and I'm going to find out." George told his wife and Charlie. Angelina rolled her eyes and traded a look with her sisters-in-laws. Charlie was going to say something but Harry walked in carrying James. Harry handed James over to Hermione, who held her hands out. I kept one eye on George. "Harry," George begins. "You're Ron and Hermione best friend." It was more of a statement then question. Harry nodded. George gave an evil smile. "So you will know what is going on between Ron and Hermione."

Harry returned George smile. "Maybe."

"So what is going on?" George asked because Harry wasn't giving him a clear answer.

"I don't know. I only been seeing them at work and we don't sit down and talk about what is going on." Harry lied. He gives us a smile. "I'm sure they will tell us when they are ready." Harry left before George could ask more questions. George got up and mumbled something under his breath as he left the room.

"So what have you to been doing?" Bill asked sneakily.

"Everyone will know at dinner." I said. "So stop asking." Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked down at the childern who were playing on the floor and thought that I would have one down there by this time next year. Hermione had put James down so he could play with his cousins.

We sat there talking about my brothers' lives before dinner. Bill and Fleur were taking a trip to France in the new year with the kids. Charlie was still working with dragons and had not meant anybody. The joke shop is going well, George was working on something new. Percy and Audrey were thinking of moving to a bigger place because they needed more room. "Dinner." Mum yelled from the kitchen.

After we were all sitting at the table and everyone had food on their plates, I grab Hermione hand and give it a squeeze. I saw Hermione nod. "Everyone, Hermione and I have something to say." Everyone stopped talking.

"Are you going to say what has been happening this pass month?" George asked.

"Yeah," I took a breath. Everyone was looking at us even little James. "Hermione and I are married." I thought that I would start with something easy. No one said anything; they started trading looks with each other.

"How…"

"When…"

Everyone was saying something while took a look at my mother; her face was getting redder by the minute. I took a glance around the room and found Harry and Ginny laughing while telling George that they knew. Hermione was asked why did we get married. "There is something else." I shouted above everyone. Everyone was back looking at me. "We are…" I looked at my mum as I was saying this. "Going to have a baby." I didn't thing they could get any quieter.

They just sat there looking at Hermione and me. I didn't think my mother could get any redder. She hadn't said anything while I was revealing all of this. I could see that everyone was waiting to see what my mother was going to say. I could see all the questions in their eyes, but didn't say anything. My mother slowly let out the breath she was holding in. We all sat there in apperception for what Mum was going to say. Her hands were clutching the table while I was saying all this. She let go of the table before she said anything.

"Ron, Hermione," Mum rubbed her face before continuing. "How did this happen?" Everyone turn back towards Hermione and me.

I looked at my wife while answering them. "Hermione got pregnant about ten weeks ago. After Hermione told me, we got married."

"I mean how did Hermione get pregnant? I know you two have not been dating. Are you even the father?" Mum asked us. There were gasps all round the table. No one thought that Molly Weasley would ever ask a question like that. I saw tears in Hermione's eyes and I could not see tears in Hermione's eyes.

I stood up very quickly and pounded my fist on the table. "Hermione and I been sleeping together since Harry and Ginny's wedding and we got pregnant after Ginny's birthday party. After Hermione told me that she was pregnant, I did the right thing by marrying her. I love her and she loves me." No one had ever yelled at Mum the way I just had. Everyone was looking at Mum to see her face.

I felt a hand on my arm. "Ron." I turn around to see Hermione looking at me. Looking in her eyes, I felt the angrier slip away. "I love you." No matter what happen I knew Hermione and I were in this together.

I turn to look at my mother. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. You threw this all on me before I could I could process it." Mum came over and hugged me. "Congratulation, you two." She let me go and hugged Hermione.

After Mum took her seat. George had to ask. "How did Ginny's birthday party get you pregnant?" He smirked, but it was quickly gone when his wife hit him on the upside of his head. "What?"

"What my husband means is congratulation to the marriage and the new member of the family." Angelina said. She smiled at us. Soon everyone was congratulating us. Everyone was laughing after we told them how we got married.

After the shook wore off everyone seem happy for us. Mum didn't like that she didn't get to plan a wedding for us. We told her that next fall we could have a party for our wedding. Mum could not wait until to see our new house. I thought that it went very well for everything we dropped on them. I saw money exchange between Harry and my brothers. Some of their wives didn't look too happy that their husband losing their money.

* * *

Hermione POV

I had the day off from work and I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I looked down at my huge belly; I couldn't wait until our baby is born. I got up and turned the TV off, I could not sit anymore. My back was killing me and I was bored. Ron had to work. I heard the floo go off and Ginny walked in holding eleven month old James. Ginny was pregnant with her second child who was coming sometime in the summer.

"Hello, Hermione. I thought I would come and see how you were doing." Ginny put James down on the floor but made sure he could not get out of the sitting room.

"I'm bored and I can't wait until my baby comes out." I said, watching James playing with the toys that Ginny had brought with her.

"I know but enjoy this before the baby get here." Ginny took a seat on the couch. I nodded. I was going to take a seat next to her when I felt my water break.

"Ginny," I waited for Ginny to look at me. "I think it's time." I felt the first contraction.

It didn't take long before Ginny grabbed James. "Do you have your bag ready?" Ginny asked as she went to the floo. I nodded.

"By the fireplace." Ginny and I made our way to the floo. We flooed over to the Witches Birthing Center. Ginny and I made our way up the counter.

"Hermione Weasley, going onto labor." Ginny yelled at the lady. The lady behind the counter had us in a room before I knew it.

"Ginny, did you call Ron?" I asked my sister-in-law. It has been an hour since we got here and Ron still wasn't here. Everyone else was here but my husband, the father of my child.

"Yes, he was the first one a called." Ginny was trying to make sure I was as comfortable as could be.

"Then why isn't he here yet. Everyone is here, even Harry is here and he works with Ron." I screamed at her.

"I don't know, Hermione." Ginny said. "I'll have Harry call him, okay." Ginny open to leave but ran into Healer Thomas came in. Ginny let her in as she left.

"How are we doing, Hermione?" She did some wand work. "Well you are moving along, you should be ready to push in another hour or so." She left me. I could hear someone yelling in the hall. It took me a couple minutes until I knew it was Ginny voice.

Ginny came back angry, I heard 'Harry', 'Kill'. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"My husband just told me that he sent Ron to the training ground to teach them. He may not be here until seven, eight at the latest."

"What, Healer Thomas told me about an hour. I'm going to kill your husband, if you don't mind."

"No, I'm going to be right there with you." Ginny growled.

A half an hour later, I heard someone running down the hall. The door open there was my husband. Ginny went to hug her brother and said something to Ron, who smiled and let go of her. Ginny closed the door after she left. Ron made his way over to me, lean down and gives me a kiss.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Ron took the seat that Ginny just vacated.

"Its all right." I gave a weak smile. "Its not your fault but Harry's." Ron laughed.

Just than Healer Thomas came walking in. "Are we all ready, Hermione." Two young girls walked in behind her. She took a seat on the stool. "I'm going to need you to push." It took what felt like hours before my baby came out. All I saw was a flash of pink as they took the baby away. Healer Thomas smiled at us. "You have a baby girl." I started to cry.

Ron leans down and kissed me. "You did good, Hermione." They put my little girl in my arms. On her arm was a nametag that said Baby Girl Weasley. She looked so peaceful, sleeping in my arms. She didn't have any hair yet and we didn't know what color her eyes were going to be. She was so tiny. I felt a tear hit my face.

"Ron, do you want to hold her?" I handed Ron his daughter. Ron looked so proud of the little girl.

"What do you want to call her?" Ron asked me as he looked at our daughter.

"I don't know." I said.

"I was thinking about Rose, because she so perfect." Ron gave a name.

"I like it. Rose Elisabeth." I said. I liked the name Elisabeth and it worked well with Rose.

"Welcome to the world, Rose Elisabeth." Ron said to Rose. I was happy, we had our family now. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to Ron talking to Rose.

* * *

**Thank You for reading my story-sjt**


End file.
